


You Surely Would Have Been Blasted

by UndertaleThingem



Series: Papyrus Bingo Prompts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Gen, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Undertale Genocide Route, frisk is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/pseuds/UndertaleThingem
Summary: Papyrus knows he only has one chance to stop the human. Something tells him to dodge their strikes, even if itisunsportsmanlike of him, but they're relentless. He has to try--he has to show them there's another way--but things go... differently.Not entirelybadly...But... well, he didn't even know he could do that with his magic.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), no relationships at all really - Relationship
Series: Papyrus Bingo Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786012
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	You Surely Would Have Been Blasted

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by Fellwhite and an anonymous user on tumblr! I've always had a pretty good idea of what to do with it, but it was only recently that the first line popped into my head and I knew I had a start. It's short, but I hope you have fun reading it!

The child lunged.

Their plastic blade, worn and dusty with use, a blur.

Papyrus ducked back. Normally, he was against dodging like his brother would--it was unsportsmanlike to not give your opponent the chance to land a hit. But something--the look in this child's eyes, the strange way they moved, the dangerous path they had chosen--

Well, no one said it was wrong to dodge in a scenario like this.

The blade sang past, cutting the air mere inches from his scarf. The child glared at him as he rocked back, and he could only worry for them. What had led them to this course of action? He could only hope it was a misunderstanding, that he could help them make a different choice.

"See? You're already doing better! You didn't hit me! And you don't have to either!"

The child grimaced, and swung again.

Papyrus stepped out of the way, which wasn't hard to do considering he was rather tall, and his opponent was not. "I think I'm beginning to understand your feelings, human. You don't know how to express them... Well, allow me! To introduce you! To yet another fine monster tradition! I know you didn't like the puzzles, but, perhaps this will be more your speed!"

"I don't care!" the child snarled. "I don't care about your stupid puzzles or culture or anything! I hate it! I hate everything you dumb monsters do!"

They lashed out once more, and Papyrus skipped back just in time. He blinked in surprise--the human hadn't said a word until now. But, if that was truly how the human felt, he couldn't let that blade connect. He'd adjusted his stats to be a little higher, but, it might not be enough... He didn't want to reward violence with violence though. He had to show them there was another way.

"You see," he continued, as if the human hadn't objected, "when monsters have a lot of feelings--good or bad--they express them through their magic. A monster celebrating an anniversary might put on a fun show for their friends--"

They danced around each other again, Papyrus keeping them just out of reach.

"--but two individuals involved in a dispute may settle the matter over a battle. No one is fighting to win--they're just expressing themselves in a safe, healthy way! That's why battles have rules--so no one gets too hurt, and it's fair for everyone!"

"You're not being fair!" the child whined as they jumped again, and it was almost enough to make him stay in place like he was supposed to--but he ducked away just in time.

Maybe Sans' tactic wasn't always a bad idea.

"W-well, no, but, I think! Maybe! This is better for now, so that you can learn the rules and express your feelings in a way that isn't so... murdery. Everyone has to learn to control their power--even someone as great as me! And! I'm sure you can do it too! You'll be great at it once you get the hang of it!"

"No! Shut _up_!"

The child rushed him--this time opting to shove him, something he wasn't ready for. Knocked off balance, he skidded into the snow and looked up in time to see them bearing down on him, both hands wrapped around the handle of their weapon, the knife pointed directly at the center of his breastplate. They raised it over their head, ready to plunge it in with all their might.

This was it. He would die, and so would everyone else afterwards. Undyne, Mettaton, Sans--

Everyone.

Papyrus acted without fully knowing what he was doing--a shameful lapse in control, but in this moment he couldn't care. He needed help--he needed someone, some _thing_ , to do something. But he only had himself. He reached for his magic, and called on whatever he could, determined to stop this from going too far, to stop that knife, to stop that child.

The child faltered, their hateful gaze turning to shock as they looked up at something behind him. A terrible roar sounded, and as they flinched to cover their ears a large object swatted the knife from their hands. They looked back up, fearful now, and took off, fleeing towards Snowdin--and Papyrus saw what he'd created as it charged over him in pursuit.

A special attack unlike any he'd summoned before.

The creature roared again, a terrifying shriek that echoed through the empty town as it saw the human off before slowly lumbering back to him. He hadn't wanted it to chase them down, so it seemed to be following his intentions--a relief. If he couldn't control _this_...

Papyrus frowned as the attack he'd created drew near. All he'd ever summoned in his practice battles had been a long, rectangular, beastly skull with wide orbits and jaws tipped with broad, flat teeth not so different in appearance to his own--overall a perhaps intimidating, but not unfriendly, design. But the creature that stalked toward him now... It was a full animal, not just a skull. Long-bodied, with thin spikes running the length of its spine, it seemed to be crouched and ready to strike even as it walked, whiplike tail lashing behind it. Its eyes, thin rings of white light, darted, and it hissed under its breath--and gone were the flat teeth, replaced by large, pointed fangs that jutted from the front. This was not an impressive, peak-of-a-climactic-showdown attack.

This was his fear manifested.

He sighed, leaning back on his hands. He focused on steadying his breathing--it was okay, he'd succeeded in stopping the human... at least for now. The creature curled around him forming a protective wall of bones and bristling spines.

"Now now, there's no need for that," he said, "seeing as you've chased the human off. I... I hope they're not too scared of me. I didn't even know I could make something like you."

The attack rasped.

"I-I mean, it's, probably for the best they ran. If they'd stuck around, they surely would have been blasted..."

He shuddered at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> How about that--an Unexpected Guests AU, of a sort XD This is also my first bit of writing set in a murder route, but of course I put my own spin on it. It now has a pic so you all can see the spiky nervous wreck Papyrus has brought into the world :"D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it--I don't have plans for exploring this AU of an AU more, but it was fun to think about for a little bit ^^


End file.
